A chain terminal which is configured such that a plurality of terminals are formed in a chain shape to be integrally formed with a carrier and each of the terminals is to be cut and separated from the carrier when used in order to improve productivity or efficiency in delivery of the terminals, is widely known.
FIG. 3 is a plan view showing a structure of a related chain terminal described in, for example, Patent Document 1.
A chain terminal 21 is produced in such a manner that a strip plate-shaped material is formed in a predetermined shape by being subjected to a punching process by using a pressing machine. A plurality of terminals 22 are arranged in a chain shape at a side edge portion of a strip plate-shaped carrier 23. The terminals 22 are connected to the side edge portion of the carrier 23 via respective bridging sections 25. By cutting the bridging sections 25 along a preset cutting line S, the terminals 22 can be cut and separated from the carrier 23.
FIG. 4(a) shows a state that the chain terminals are cut at the bridging sections 25 and FIG. 4(b) shows a cut portion in an enlarged condition.
The bridging section 25 in the related chain terminal 21 is formed in a strip plate shape so as to have a predetermined width and to allow both side edges of the bridging section 25 to be in parallel to each other. When each of the bridging sections 25 is cut out along the cutting line S by using a cutting tool or the like, each of both corner portions 28 of a cut end 27 has a sharp edge having a roughly right angle. In a case where the edges each having a sharp angle are produced on the cut end 27 of the bridging section 25 as described in the above, when, for example, the terminal is used in a peeled condition as a ground terminal or the like, the edge may possibly cause an electric wire or the like to be damaged.